


A Clockwork Heart

by someonecallthefanbulance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Hera is a BITCH, Selection AU, annabeth is a literal goddess, double au?, nico is crabby, no beta we die like men, not sure if that's a thing, piper just wants to dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonecallthefanbulance/pseuds/someonecallthefanbulance
Summary: The kingdom of Inferi has always seemed cursed, but this was a whole new level. The prince and anyone unlucky enough to be in his company has been cursed and now the palace halls are filled with those who aren’t quite human- the duke can’t touch anyone without burning them, the royal advisor seems to be entirely mechanical, and the prince himself is becoming more beastly every day. Twelve girls are summoned to the palace in hopes of breaking a curse they have nothing about, but what happens when one falls for the wrong guy? Piper has never been one for following rules but even this is out of the question.This is a weird mashup of Beauty and the Beast and The Selection series that came to me in a dream. Enjoy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 12





	A Clockwork Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was the road to hell, it was hard times"

Prince Nico of Inferi had always had a bit of a temper. It really wasn’t his fault, considering all the traumatic events of his childhood. He ascended to the throne at a young age and often relied on the support of his friends and staff in order to run the kingdom. He tried his best, he really did. It didn’t help that the whole kingdom seemed to be cursed, though. 

Truly, it was remarkable all the misfortunes that can befall a kingdom within one king’s lifetime. The amount of crises that had occurred under King Hades’ reign was innumerable and an even greater number occurred under King Kronos. Lately, things had been better, but that just put the people on edge since Inferi’s natural state was a state of crisis.

And of course, what’s more of a crisis than a curse on the entire palace? 

Nico honestly didn’t mean to upset the goddess, but how was he supposed to know who she was in the first place? She seemed to be looking for any kind of slight the entire evening, but his staff were nothing less than welcoming. That is until Nico fucked things up. In his defense, his honored guest was being incredibly rude to everyone and they all just stood there and took it like the sickeningly nice people they were. If only his strategist Annabeth was here, she wouldn’t take any shit from the shockingly foul mannered beggar. But alas, Annabeth was absent on her honeymoon, leaving the young prince to make his own decisions, which, frankly, was a recipe for disaster. 

He wasn’t completely alone, but he might as well have been. The royal vizier, Jason, had always been one for manners and decorum, and he was the ringleader in the whole “kill her with kindness” scheme. 

Jason’s second in command and court handyman Leo only ever seemed interested in flirting, so he wasn’t much help either. 

That left only a few more staff, all of whom seemed to back Jason’s plan, no matter how long they had to endure the crone’s melee of insults. Nico had had enough. Nobody disrespected the prince’s top staff in his presence! He finally gave the beggar a piece of his mind but when he finished, she had developed a maniacal looking grin. 

That did not look good. 

The beggar transformed before everyone’s eyes into the queen of the gods herself, spewing some lines about kindness and not judging people based on appearances. 

Nico would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been so afraid. 

The goddess wrapped up her insufferable monologue with a bang, accusing Nico of being incapable of love, cursing him and anyone unfortunate enough to be in the palace at the time. 

Everyone’s worst traits were brought out, making them slightly less human, and their conditions were bound to worsten for as long as the curse remained unbroken. 

Annabeth returned to a palace in disrepair, as the entire staff had been somehow affected by the goddess’s curse, no matter their relation to the prince. 

The weeks that followed were utter chaos. 

The once orderly and proper Jason was now literally a machine; the perpetual ticking of a clock had replaced his heartbeat. 

Leo, who was passionate and flirtatious, became so warm that he burned anything (or anyone) he touched. 

The cautious head of housekeeping Calypso was so fragile that her bones would shatter if she was even the tiniest bit reckless. 

Nico, however, got a special punishment. He was doomed to appear more beastly with each passing day until he encountered true love first-hand. The fates of his entire staff were in his hands. No pressure or anything. 

Annabeth tried to bolster morale, but it only fell with each day that passed. Soon, the rest of the kingdom took notice of the strange behavior exhibited by everyone in the palace. The wise strategist refused to leave her office until she found a solution that would break the curse and she finally found her answer in a history book by sheer luck.

Many centuries ago, the kingdom held a “selection” for each heir once they came of age. Young suitors from all over the land were randomly chosen to go to the palace and attempt to win over their kingdom’s heir and eventually become ruler. The tradition was stopped because many suitors only seemed to want the chance to gain power, not love.  
This generation had never witnessed a selection, though, so this crazy plan might just work. 

And so, the name of every single female in the kingdom between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one were put in a basket, and ten names were drawn. 

Thus begins our tale of love, trust, and the consequences they can bring. 

\-------------------------------------------------------{----}--------------------------------------------------------

Piper McLean was pissed. It had been a week since she’d received her very cryptic summons to the palace and she still didn’t know anything about why she of all people was summoned. All she knew was to expect to be there for an extended period of time, which is exactly what pissed her off. 

The Royal Ballet was just beginning their new season and Piper hated nothing more than putting her career on hold. She’d once danced on a broken ankle that hadn’t quite healed yet because she couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to dance. 

Now some prince thought it fit to take her away once more for some strange, completely unexplained reason! Well, it wasn’t any prince, it was Piper’s prince, but that hardly made any difference. 

And of course, there were rumors floating around as to why ten seemingly random girls were being summoned to the palace at the same time. It wasn’t new knowledge that something strange was going on there and many people seemed to think the prince was reinitiating the practically ancient tradition of holding a selection. 

Piper wanted to gag. Don’t get her wrong, she, like most other girls, dreamed of being swept off her feet by a handsome prince. But this handsome prince was getting in the way of her passion and that was unforgivable. 

It was the night before Piper was to leave for the palace and the whole ballet company had thrown her a going away party. It was really nice, but she couldn’t help but think of it as a retirement party. 

“You’re so lucky!” Lacy squealed, nearly knocking over Mitchell’s glass with her flailing arms. “You’re gonna meet the prince and fall in love!”  
“Prince Nico is so handsome!” Scarlett gushed, earning many nods of agreement. 

Piper sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. “I mean I guess, but he’s not my type and I’d rather stay here with you guys.” 

It was true, Piper had gotten so close to each and every company member that they seemed more like a family than a group of coworkers. 

There was Lacy, who always had so much energy it was contagious, Scarlett who helped everyone look their best for performances, and Sebastian who flirted with anything that moved but had a heart of gold. 

Then there was Sabrina, the youngest of the group, Mitchell, who had become Piper’s honorary brother, and even the Stoll brothers who worked backstage and always had the exact tools to fix a crisis in a hurry. 

“I agree with Piper for once, the prince is much too scrawny for my tastes.” 

And then there was Drew. Piper had beat her out for the principal role their first year in the company, and she’s made it abundantly clear she doesn’t like her. Or any company member, for that matter. The only person she seemed to have a soft spot for was Sabrina, but nobody could ever hate her. 

“Careful he doesn’t hear you say that” Mitchell warned with a teasing smile. It was pretty common knowledge that the prince wasn’t the nicest person to ever live and that’s what made Piper the most nervous. What if she was executed for some minor transgression she didn’t even realize she made? Were people even still executed anymore? She wasn’t sure and wasn’t in any hurry to find out. 

“Seriously though, we’ll all miss you too” Mitchell added, squeezing Piper’s hand. 

“And that’s why we all got you something!” Sabrina piped in, obviously too excited to keep it a secret anymore. 

Lacy pulled an immaculately wrapped box out from underneath her seat and handed it to Piper. Inside was a pair of pointe shoes, all marked up with each dancer’s signature, plus the crew’s as well. Tears pooled in Piper’s eyes. Leave it to the Royal Ballet Company’s ballerinas to give the perfect gift with even the most perfect wrapping. 

Saying goodbye was hard, but the party was winding down and Piper had an early day tomorrow. Drew even found it in her to look a little upset. Not too upset though. After all, she was getting Piper’s role once she left. 

Right as she was about to leave, Mitchell pulled her aside into the tightest hug she’s ever received. 

“I’ll miss you so much” he whispered, and Piper could tell he was crying. They pulled away and Mitchell fished something out of his pocket. 

“I want you to have this” he said sincerely, handing her a tube of crimson red lipstick. 

“Your lucky charm?” Piper gasped, “how could I ever take this? You’ve had this for, like, forever!”

Mitchell smiled sadly, eyes still glistening with tears. “You’ll need more luck than I do” he finally answered, pulling her in for one last hug. Piper was at a loss for words. How could she ever leave her family?

\-------------------------------------------------------{----}--------------------------------------------------------

It turned out Piper could leave with relative ease, since she woke up way too late. She was getting picked up at ten and it was already nine, barely enough time to shower and make herself presentable. Piper thanked the gods that she’d already packed. 

The letter stated that Piper was allowed to bring one suitcase along with her, as clothes would be provided at the palace. All the dresses she’d worn to openings and charity galas were borrowed, so that was a relief. Piper chose to take a few pairs of her favorite jeans and t-shirts, her rehearsal gear, her pointe shoes (both signed and unsigned), some jewelry, and, of course, Mitchell’s lucky lipstick. 

It was honestly a miracle that Piper was ready when the limo arrived. A limo seemed a bit too over the top, but she supposed it was fitting for the life she was about to lead for god knows how long. 

The ride to the palace was uneventful, as Piper was the only one in the car. The hour or so of boredom was quickly made up for when she finally reached the grandiose building the royal families of the past called their home.

She supposed the prince considered it his home too, but she didn’t want to think of him at the moment, seeing as he was to blame for this whole ordeal. 

Ivy crept up the ornate marble walls, the only gaps being the large windows dotting the side of the building, giving Piper a glimpse into the posh rooms just past the panes of glass. Just above the heavy wooden doors was a stained glass window that was sure to look stunning when the sun shone through it. 

Piper barely had enough time to appreciate the fine beauty of it all before she was quickly whisked up the grand staircase and into the foyer. She got a glimpse of a large staircase and plush purple carpeting before she was ushered into a room just off of the entry hall. 

Just inside the room stood Lady Annabeth, the royal strategist who seemed to be orchestrating the whole event. She looked just as if not more regal than she did in pictures. 

Piper remembered the conflict she sparked when she got engaged to Percy, a baron from a small coastal region of the kingdom. People seemed to think it was scandalous for a lady of such stature to marry a lowly baron with a reputation, but Annabeth held her ground. Piper could respect her for that. 

“Ah, Piper McLean, right on schedule” Annabeth said as she entered the room. A maid next to the blonde marked something down on a clipboard. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, I am Lady Annabeth Chase, royal strategist and leader of this whole event!” she said grandly, gesturing to the room, which somewhat resembled backstage at the ballet before showtime. 

Rows of brightly lit mirrors lined the walls, ladies dressed in black hurriedly bustling from station to station, carrying curling irons, blow dryers, makeup brushes, and just about any other beauty product known to man. A tan girl sat in a makeup chair, her hair in an intricate braid, somehow looking intimidating with her eyes closed and fake lashes being applied. 

“And just what is this event?” Piper asked, furrowing her brows. Did she really need to get all made up to meet the prince? 

“I figured you’d ask that” Annabeth answered with a dry smile.

“This pamphlet contains all the information you need to know” she continued as the maid next to her handed Piper a brochure. It was titled Selection 101: What Everyone Must Know. Well, the good news was Piper knew what she was in for. The bad news was that it was the worst case scenario. 

Piper opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly whisked away to a hair washing station. She considered telling the stylist she’d taken a shower that morning, but doubted that would change anything. 

“So what are we doing here? I think a good cut and dye will do the trick” said a woman after Piper was transferred to the stylist's chair. Piper had always cut her own hair out of convenience. It was always fine since it was up in a bun ninety percent of the time, but she supposed it was a little choppy from all the hasty trims. Still, she was offended. Why should she put in so much effort for a prince who didn’t even bother to tell the women he invited exactly what they were getting into? 

“Maybe just a trim” she responded curtly. Prince Nico was getting minimal effort from Piper. 

The stylist looked a little disappointed, but complied. As her hair was being cut, Piper skimmed through the brochure she was handed earlier. It was obvious who had created the brochure, as it was filled with numbers and interesting facts about Inferian history and past Selections. Annabeth must have been proud of herself. 

“Alrighty, what hairdo?” another woman asked, coming from seemingly out of nowhere. Piper must have looked confused because she quickly added, “you’re meeting the prince and attending a ball, sweetie, how would you like your hair?” 

Piper didn’t have the energy to be shocked anymore. Of course she would have to attend a ball after traveling to the palace and being hastily informed she was there to court the prince. 

Piper huffed. “I don’t really care, just go crazy” she said with a scowl. The stylist obliged and set about pinning up her hair. Piper went back to reading the godforsaken brochure. 

There wasn’t much that was interesting, though a few lines on the back caught her attention. It mentioned a curse that was currently plaguing the castle, affecting anyone who was present when a malevolent goddess decided to swing by.

The paragraph seemed to imply the Selection had something to do with the curse, but not much else was said about it. 

Piper felt for all the servants cursed presumably because a goddess was feeling particularly bad one day. Her situation sucked, but theirs was even worse. 

Once her hair was all done up in an intricate updo, Piper was led off into curtained off section of the room, lined with rack upon rack of formal dresses. A woman led her onto a pedestal where a team of seamstresses quickly took her measurements. A rack was then pulled out and she was allowed to choose a dress for her first meeting with the prince. Piper chose a black dress that maybe was a little too revealing, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt the color accurately portrayed her attitude towards the entire evening. 

Seamstresses quickly fixed a few areas, Piper was given a pair of red pumps, and was sent on her merry way to the makeup artists. She was given a smoky look to compliment her dress, though in lighter, more natural colors. It was a shame. Piper would have liked to have gone full emo. Maybe the prince was into that kind of thing. 

Just as the final touches were being applied, Piper stopped the artists. 

“I have my own lipstick in the bag I just left behind in wardrobe. Can I use it?” The women exchanged wearly glances, but one was sent to retrieve Piper’s handbag from earlier. She pulled out the crimson lipstick Mitchell had gifted her the night before and applied it before anyone else could do it for her. Piper smirked at her reflection. The situation wasn’t ideal, but at least she was allowed this grace. She had to admit, she looked smoking hot. 

“Lady McLean?” a soft voice called from a doorway adjacent to the makeup station. Standing in front of the door was a petite girl timidly holding another clipboard. 

“It’s time” she said cryptically, equally as soft. Piper gathered her nerves as the girl carefully opened the door and made sure she got as far away as possible from the entryway. Piper could only assume she was one of the staff affected by the curse, though she couldn’t tell what exactly was wrong. 

The grand doors led into a posh looking parlor, occupied by a man that was obviously not the prince. The perpetual ticking of a clock seemed to fill the entire room, filling it with an uneasy air. 

“Lady McLean, right on time” said the man, standing in front of yet another set of doors. He was tall and lean, with eyes so blue it almost looked artificial. Blonde hair was styled so neatly on top of his head, the boys back at the ballet would be jealous. Something about him seemed off, but Piper couldn’t quite place it. She was focused on why everyone was so obsessed with being on time and why the hell she was being called ‘Lady McLean’. 

“Not to be offensive or anything, but why is everyone calling me that?” Piper asked, hastily adding, “your grace”, dropping into what might have been the sloppiest curtsy of her life. 

The man visibly tensed at her words, or perhaps her poor excuse for a curtsy. He looked like the kind who wanted nothing less than perfection. 

“Please, you don’t need to do that for me” he insisted, his tightly drawn brows moving closer together. 

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question, Mr. Perfect” Piper retorted, uncrossing her arm she didn’t even realize she had crossed. She supposed the intense environment just had that effect on her. 

If it was at all possible, the man’s brows were drawn even tighter and he momentarily shifted his gaze towards her chest, pursing his lips. Piper placed her hands on her hips, hoping the staff weren’t uptight prudes like this dude. 

“I’m afraid that’s not my name” he responded, tone perfectly even. 

“Well you haven’t told me your name, so that’ll have to do” she responded, starting to get fed up. 

Tall, blonde, and handsome opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by an especially loud click coming from the ever-present clock. He snapped his mouth shut, opening the door behind him. 

“Best of luck, my lady” he said, gesturing towards the second room. 

“It’s been a real pleasure, golden boy” Piper responded, moving towards her fate in the adjacent room. As she walked by the stoic man, she realized the ticking seemed to be coming from him, though she didn’t have time to dwell on the fact as she passed into yet another parlor, this one containing the prince. 

Piper dropped into a more acceptable curtsy this time, barely hearing the door closing behind her. 

“Your majesty” she said, proud that her voice didn’t contain a shred of sarcasm. 

“Lady McLean” he responded almost automatically, not bothering to rise from his chair. 

Piper fought the urge to frown and sat down on a sofa across from the young prince. He looked even younger in person and more thin and pale than expected. His dark hair was unkempt and she could have sworn she heard a low growl emit from the boy. 

To be honest, Piper wasn’t all that impressed. If anything, she was even more pissed that she was actually supposed to make the effort to woo him. 

“Forgive me, your majesty, but why exactly am I being called that?” she asked as politely as she could muster. 

“Jason back in the other room should have told you” he answered, seemingly surprised anyone would dare question his choice of words. 

Piper could only assume he was referring to Mr. Clockman in the other room. She’d heard a bit about Jason Grace, the royal vizier, but he seemed to be a man who kept to himself and away from the news. 

“Well, for whatever reason he didn’t” Piper responded after a painfully long silence. The prince made no attempt to fill her in. “Perhaps you could inform me?” she inquired, silently praying he would end the awkward silence.

Prince Nico visibly scowled, but obliged. 

“Every woman participating here has been given the honorary title of a Lady as compensation for their time. It will be official once you leave the palace” he responded curtly. 

Well at least Piper would be nobility once she left. All she had to do was survive her stay and she would be set. 

The prince’s answer was met with yet another awkward pause, at which point, Piper began fiddling with her dress. She almost preferred the previous room, where the eerie ticking always made itself known. Finally, the silence was broken when another man entered the room. Piper said a silent prayer of thanks to the gods. 

“Well your time is up my prince, it’s time for this lovely lady to make her entrance at the ball” he said, shooting a wink in Piper’s direction. 

His identity was immediately made apparent. Baron Leo Valdez was always the center of gossip leaving the palace and his portrait was known in every Inferian household. Piper had to admit, he did have some appeal, but it appeared his best qualities were his charming personality and smooth pickup lines. 

Piper rose from her seat on the sofa, dipping into one last curtsy for good measure. 

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you, your majesty” she said, still on her best behavior. The prince muttered something under his breath but Piper had left the room before she could process what she just heard. 

\-------------------------------------------------------{----}--------------------------------------------------------

As the last lady exited the room, Nico breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been quite certain he was actually attracted to women, but he had to try for the sake of the godforsaken curse. Not only was it so vague and almost impossible to break, but it was unfair to his staff who really had nothing to do with the whole incident. 

Before Nico could get too worked up again, Jason entered the room, the sound of his mechanical heartbeat giving the prince something else to concentrate on. 

“Well, that was all of them, your majesty” Jason said, dropping into the seat beside him. 

Nico only grumbled in response. 

“Well I do think some have potential” Jason bravely continued. “I have to admit, Lady Reyna made quite the impression”

That news did not shock Nico at all. Reyna was stoic and very proper, not unlike Jason. They probably got on fine together, but Nico already had one uptight advisor, he didn’t need another one. 

“Lady Piper also made an impression, though not the best one” Jason admitted, now talking really only for himself. 

Nico could see why Jason hadn’t liked the last girl so much. She was bold and gave off an air of recklessness. She reminded Nico a bit of Leo, though perhaps a but less flirtatious. It was no secret, though, that Jason didn’t approve of anything Leo did. 

The dark haired prince nodded silently, attempting to calm his racing thoughts and prepare himself for the impending ball. Maybe he could convince Jason to let him off for the night…

“Well we best be off” Jason said cheerfully. And there was Nico’s answer. The prince sighed and followed his advisor right into what he considered to be the pits of hell. 

\-------------------------------------------------------{----}--------------------------------------------------------

Leo had made a pass at Piper no less than four times in the short span of time it took to get to the parlor to the ballroom. She was surprised he wasn’t more handsy, though she felt a sudden burst of heat as she moved past him and into the ornate room. 

Piper could vaguely hear her name being announced to the crowded room. Instead she was sizing up the flight of steps she had to descend in order to reach the main floor. What exactly was the idea here? Piper half considered purposely tripping down the steps just to see if she got kicked out of the palace for being “too unladylike” or some bullshit like that. 

Nonetheless, she made it down with relative ease and made a beeline for a waiter holding a trayful of champagne flutes. Something stronger would have been nicer, but she made do. 

Shortly after her entrance, the prince arrived as well, followed closely by Leo, Annabeth, and “Jason”, who she was determined to call a series of nicknames until he actually formally introduced himself. 

After awhile, Piper found herself talking to another “selected” named Thalia, who seemed to also have the same idea as Piper and had dressed all grunge, or as close as she could get in formal evening wear. 

She kind of intimidated Piper, but she had a sarcastic side and razor sharp wit, so she was alright to talk to. Piper would have liked to talk to her all night, but she was asked to dance by some man in a fancy suit and she didn’t have the heart to refuse. 

His name was Otto or Orville or something and he was much too snobby for Piper’s tastes, but he was a decent dancer. Eventually, the prince cut in, though he didn’t look to happy about it. 

“So have you been enjoying your evening so far?” Piper inquired, hoping the make the dance less awkward. The prince grunted and mumbled something in response. Never the one to back down from a challenge, Piper pushed on. 

“I bet it’s nice having all these girls here for you” she said, attempting a playful smile. This the prince did not like. 

“You don’t know anything about me or what I like!” he yelled, momentarily halting the music. Piper instinctively took a few steps away, bumping into someone. At that point the prince had disappeared. 

“Forgive me-” Piper began, turning to face whoever she accidentally assaulted. 

“It’s no issue” Jason responded, his gaze fixed at the landing above the ballroom. He looked tense, though that could have just been his resting face. 

“Well seeing as my partner has fled, would you like to dance?” 

“Huh?” 

That seemed to break him out of his stupor. 

“Would you like to dance, golden boy?” she repeated, holding out her hand expectantly.

He visibly tensed either at the suggestion or the nickname, or both, but took her hand and led them back into the fray. 

Jason was a perfectly adequate dancer, but his skills were probably exceptional, considering he had a literal clock running his body competing with the tempo. Piper could hear the ticking from where he held her, a bit too far away for her liking. Jason’s gaze was fixed straight out, just over the top of her head. 

“Hey dude, relax” she assured, attempting to keep it casual 

“Please no more nicknames” he said tersely, frowning down on her. 

Well, she did want him to look at her. 

“See I would, but you never told me your name.” Piper was tempted to add one last nickname for good measure. 

“Jason Grace, royal vizier. Pleasure to make your acquaintance”

“Piper McLean, professional dancer. Might I say you’re doing wonderfully keeping up with the tempo?” 

With her comment, the uptight blonde cracked a hint of a smile and Piper counted it as a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few interesting (?) tidbits:  
-This idea legit came to me in a dream and I tried to fit it with these characters so they might be a bit ooc.  
-Inferi means Underworld in Italian  
-Calypso made a brief cameo in this chapter, but her character will be more fleshed out later  
-Frank and Hazel currently aren't in this story because I didn't know how to fit them in. Please help.  
-All the chapter titles are based off of musicals. Bonus points if you can guess them.
> 
> Well that's all for now expect the next installment within a week (?) idk my writing schedule is erratic.

**Author's Note:**

> A few interesting (?) tidbits:  
-This idea legit came to me in a dream and I tried to fit it with these characters so they might be a bit ooc.  
-Inferi means Underworld in Italian  
-Calypso made a brief cameo in this chapter, but her character will be more fleshed out later  
-Frank and Hazel currently aren't in this story because I didn't know how to fit them in. Please help.  
-All the chapter titles are based off of musicals. Bonus points if you can guess them. 
> 
> Well that's all for now expect the next installment within a week (?) idk my writing schedule is erratic.


End file.
